Talk:The Lighthouse
Why build this? If Ryan is so concerned about Rapture's secrecy, why did he build a colossal lighthouse lit up as a christmas tree in the middle of the ocean? DimitryZ 23:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, as seen in SITS, there is a heavy mist surrounding the lighthouse so maybe that factors into it... Sn1p3r K1Ilx 00:29, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Not to mention the defense systems that have been mentions, the fact the sea is HUGE and VAST so it's not as easy as you make it out to be to find it. The doors were probably locked, and only left open for Jack's arrival. Mark seemed to have entered the city through elsewhere. The Lighthouse Bathysphere was damaged at the start of the first game, so there'd be nothing there for him. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' :::Or maby it's just a ideo game and it really does not matter. Michael RyanTalk 01:10, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Defences What kind of defenses did Rapture have? Were they automatic, or even by way of living creatures? --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 03:55, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the short answer is that no one really knows, although people on the 2K Forums had a lot of fun speculating about it when There's Something in the Sea was going on. All we really know for sure is that bypassing the defenses involved navigating some kind of route marked by historical sunken ships/planes/submarines. Also, there is the weird last message from the Skytrain that crashed in The Frozen Triangle: "The sea's attacking" and the last transmission of the Ice Beagle: "Do you see them? They're watching us!" ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:31, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : :Maybe they have turrets of some sort or camaras cause the Ice Beagle said "Do you see them? They're watching us!" Maybe they have people in armed submarines that fire on intruders. 19:56, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Or maybe a laser weapon like a heat ray which would explain the lack of debris we know Rapture has lasers weapons like the one used by the lancer so it stands to reason a laser weapon could be one of the main defence and a small fleet of submarines as back up if the lighthouse was attack by a hostile fleet say the Russia navy it dose stand to reason with the cold war happening on the surface. That rapture would have a defence force but giving the state of rapture both pre and post war it hard to say the state of this defence force as to who supplied and control the "defence force". Taking into account that rapture had contact with Colombia it dose stand to reason rapture would take steps to defend it's self as Colombia is the very oppsite of Rapture. The sea is attacking is odd but it's hard to know what this meant but hey it's rapture so forget normal weapons. But this is all a shot in the dark but I think my theory makes sense but feel free to question it. 22:49, March 26, 2014 (UTC) The Slideshow Previously, there was a trivia note in this article about how it is strange for the welcome slideshow to mention plasmids since ADAM had not been discovered at the time that most citizens were arriving in the city. However, an advertisement for the Teleport plasmid found in Fontaine Futuristics shows that Fontaine was already pretty far into development of the plasmid market in 1948- a time when Rapture was still open and accepting new citizens. Therefore, I removed that bit of trivia. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 16:22, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Split There's a disconnect between this page and Welcome to Rapture. The descent into Rapture is one of the most memorable sequences in BioShock with many details would be misleading on a page that appears to be dedicated to the physical Lighthouse. However, the entire ocean sequence is technically part of the Lighthouse map. According to this page, any save file created here will have the name "The Crash Site" I would propose a separate page like "Descent into Rapture" which will outline anything past entering the bathysphere in the Lighthouse. Some items to include: *Andrew Ryan's slideshow and transcription, which is only documented on this wiki as a video on the Andrew Ryan page. *List of businesses only seen during the descent that would otherwise get little traffic, e.g. Finley's Eat-In Take-Out, Hotel Monseñor, Lisa's Candies *The "All Good Things of This Earth Flow into the City" sign set. *Torrance Hall docking station decorations. UpgradeTech (talk) 22:54, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :I can appreciate your concern for these details, but I don't think that this page should be split and I certainly don't think there needs to be a "Descent into Rapture" page. :First of all, there is no "Descent into Rapture" level. We made a point to label Location (with a capital "L") pages the way they are referred to in the loading screens; that's why we have Welcome to Rapture instead of the "Welcome Center." :Second, all of the above mentioned topics can easily be addressed on this page, we just need to properly space it out into the proper sections. It's true that none of the stuff on the list should be discussed on the Welcome to Rapture page, but that doesn't mean they need their own page either. :*Ryan's speech is memorable, but it is correctly situated on his page under the videos section. We can add the video here, but we don't need to create a new article just to highlight it. :*Each of the exterior neon signs seen during the descent are seen elsewhere as well. Finley's is seen more prominently in the Welcome Center, Hotel Monseñor is everywhere, Lisa's Candies and the other businesses have visible signs outside windows all over Rapture, so it's not as though they're linked to this particular spot. :*The "All Good Things of This Earth Flow into the City" sign and the docking station decorations are beautiful, but are so minor that they barely count as two seperate bullet points. They can both be covered under a "Behind the Scenes" or similar section on this page. :On a seperate note, when was the Bathysphere Station renamed to "Torrance Hall?" That is NOT what it is referred to in the game and we don't know if that's the name of the building, the construction firm, an easter egg, etc. The page should not have been changed without a discussion first. :Unless there is an overwhelming show of support for a new page (The Crash Site or whatever) I cannot see a reason for splitting this page into something new. That'd be like creating a seperate article for the descent into Fontaine's Department Store. :Unownshipper (talk) 07:12, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::The other suggestion was splitting this page into Lighthouse (Level) and Lighthouse (Rapture/Building/etc). There's a lot of information that is not really relevant to the level in BioShock, but pertain to the building itself. As it stands, the page is a mishmash of tidbits from all three games and doesn't coherently explain the journey from the crash site to the docking station. ::Plus, it introduces major spoilers for BioShock Infinite that would be better regulated on a separate page for the building rather than on the page dedicated to the first level of the first game in the BioShock series. UpgradeTech (talk) 07:36, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::You are correct in that the page as it stands presently is a mishmash of information. The whole experience is relegated to one paragraph in the BioShock section, the descent itself is mostly confined to the Gallery, and there's no History section to speak of. May I suggest expanding the page here on the Talk? We can plan out how we'd like it to look and, if no conscensus can be reached, a new article can then be made. :::The Description section is actually pretty adequate in detailing the Lighthouse's architecture; maybe just rename it to Design. The description under the BioShock 2 and There's Something in the Sea sections are ALSO pretty good, it's just the stuff related to BioShock Infinite that needs to be addressed. :::As for the Spoilers for BioShock Infinite, it's our own fault as editors for not adding the Infinite Spoiler tag before that section. Once that's put there, it's purely the concern of anyone who comes to this website whether or not the read past the sign and ruin the experience for themselves or heed the warning. :::Unownshipper (talk) 08:15, December 15, 2014 (UTC) STC Municipal Building I was struck by the similarities of an unusual art deco building to the Rapture Lighthouse. The St. Charles Municipal Building in St. Charles, Illinois, (see picture: http://webapp1.dlib.indiana.edu/collections/cushman/full/P03002.jpg) may have been an inspiration for or referenced in the design of the Rapture Lighthouse. The two buildings are similar in form and some design elements are identical between the two. Could be a coincidence, but cool! VerVynck (talk) 03:01, March 12, 2019 (UTC) :I just now removed a note from the page that stated that The Lighthouse in BioShock has a striking resemblance to the Lighthouse of Alexandria. First off, the statement was not correct (Google the lighthouse and you'll see why), but it was also speculation, as the "striking resemblance" was not confirmed to be an inspiration by a developer nor modeled after. This brings me to your image, while I certainly see that the buildings look a lot like each other, and it is 10 more of a "striking resemblance" than the Lighthouse of Alexandria, we cannot add this to the main page as it is not a confirmed inspiration for the lighthouse by the developers or identically modeled after, unlike the statue on top of the Lighthouse, which is a copy of the Wings of the Republic statues. :As you said, it is likely a coincidence, but if a developer confirmed this as an inspiration, I would add it to the main page without batting an eye. :Still a nice find! :--Shacob (talk) 22:50, March 12, 2019 (UTC) ::The St. Charles Municipal Building is very cool looking indeed. I've never come across it before while looking up art deco architecture. This was definitely the right spot to share this find since (like you both mention) it's not confirmed. As for the Lighthouse of Alexandria thing, that was probably a piece of idle trivia someone added years ago that we all missed when we purged the site of the Trivia sections and other useless/speculative information. The simple truth is some things get missed. ::Unownshipper (talk) 02:50, March 13, 2019 (UTC) I agree! The shape of the tower is what first stood out to me, but when I studied them more – the “final concept” or chosen design artwork of the Lighthouse shows an even closer resemblance to the Municipal Building. The relief pattern on the highest setback of the tower is identical, and in the concept art piece, the corners of the tower have the same inverse angular design terminating on the setback with the same scalloped design. This concept art piece is such a close resemblance (BioShockLighthouseExteriorConcept13.jpg) I wanted to bring it up. Unless we find out from the artist whether they referenced it or not though, no way to really know. VerVynck (talk) 17:01, March 16, 2019 (UTC) The Figure on top of the Lighthouse The Art Deco figure on top of the Lighthouse and seen all over Rapture seems to be of Icarus which fits into the Greek mythology prevalent in Rapture. Or heavily based on a pair of statues at Hover Dam called the Winged Figures of the Republic. Should be come up with and official name for them? sm --Solarmech (talk) 12:30, March 18, 2019 (UTC) :Even though the Winged Figures of the Republic are seated statues while the beacon is a standing figure, I'd say the connection is pretty clear. Wouldn't really be right for us to come up with an official name. Is there anything in the code as far as a name? :Unownshipper (talk) 20:35, March 18, 2019 (UTC) ::I noted it in the image's description. It is called "statue" or "StatueLight". UpgradeTech (talk) 00:48, March 19, 2019 (UTC) :::So no joy with the Lighthouse. Hmm. There could be a name in one of the other files or... Burial at Sea Ep 1's files. IIRC we do see some of that same style statuary. sm --Solarmech (talk) 12:02, March 19, 2019 (UTC) :::Looked through BaS Ep's textures but didn't find anything. Did find a few new things though. A Pneumo TV station? sm --Solarmech (talk) 12:28, March 19, 2019 (UTC) A New Marquee Image In the effort to expand the page, we've messed around with a few options for what we colloquially refer to around here as the "marquee image." Unlike the majority of the other BioShock Locations and businesses, The Lighthouse has no proper sign. The art deco beacon render might've fit the bill, but it really does look better in it's moved spot under the Design section. With this in mind, I've taken the old jpeg of Robb Waters' that's currently in the page's Gallery, converted it to a png, and recommend making it our proper marquee for the page. The old image can live on the Robb Waters page, or we can just delete it completely in favor of the png. Any concerns? Unownshipper (talk) 20:28, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Yes that is the image I referred to and it fits well. The one with the white background can be removed. I had a minor issue due to the fact that the image itself is not seen in-game, until I realized that it is present on the Plasmid mural. Although the colors are not identical, it is good enough for me. --Shacob (talk) 02:51, March 23, 2019 (UTC)